


Chatting About

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: BAMF Mari [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domme Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Domminette, F/M, Marichat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Relationship Negotiation, Sub Adrien Agreste, Subdrien, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Chat Noir is back at Marinette's, his favorite place to hang out, and he realizes that while she has claimed him as her cat, he's not sure what that means.





	Chatting About

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a continuation of BAMF Marinette... which I thought was done. OOOoops.
> 
> This follows ["The Chat's Pajamas"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926513), and while it **can** stand on its own, there's a lot of subtext that makes more sense if you've read the prior pieces.
> 
> Marichat May prompt #12, post reveal.

Chat Noir basked in the scent of his… Marinette. He faltered in his happy writhing for a moment as he considered the fact that he had no idea what she was to him.  She'd called him hers last time he was over. She gave him cuddles and pets. She'd been quite willing to accommodate his weird requests about ordering him around. It felt… not entirely platonic. But he didn't really know **what** it was, how she saw him.

She'd taken to his abrupt presentation as submissive like a fucking natural. Whether she knew it or not, she was a domme. And from his reading, he understood that could mean a lot of things. She might just feel compelled to take care of him because he needed her to. Or it was because they were friends. He really wanted there to be a romantic element, but he couldn't assume.

"You okay up there?" she asked from under the bed. She'd been wrapping up her homework when he arrived. "You've gone far too quiet, at least for when you're Chat."  

He heard her get up and climb the first few stairs to peek at him. Embarrassed to have messed up her covers so thoroughly, and afraid she could see what he'd been thinking, he lowered her eyes, avoiding her gaze.

"Chaton?" her voice was gentle. The mattress shifted a bit as she crawled up beside him. "Hey, you okay?" Her fingers pressed lightly under his chin and he responded without meaning to. "You can talk to me about anything. Remember, blurt first, clarify later. It's a time tested method." Her smile was half-hearted, like she was worried.

"What…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "You said I'm your cat. What does that mean to you? What does that make you for me?"

She slowly stretched out beside him on her side, one hand slipping into his hair. "Is there something you want it all to mean?"

He nodded, his cheeks feeling warm. She was totally going to make him say it.

"I could try to guess," she said. "I'm not completely stupid or in the dark, but I don't want to put words in your mouth."  She leaned in and kissed his cheek when he started to curl up in response to his nerves. "I want to be sure I know what **you** really want. And if it helps any, I'm open to a lot of things when it comes to you."

He gawked at her. "Really?" he asked quietly.

"You're super special to me, and you have been for a long time." She ran one finger over the bottom edge of his mask. "On both sides of this." She sat up, giving him a little space. "So how about you tell me your best-case scenario here. In your perfect world, what would we be to or for each other?"

"I want to be anything you'll let me be," he said softly.

She shook her head. "Tell me what **you** want."

His desire to comply with her order helped him push past his fear of messing this up. "I want to be your boyfriend. In an exclusive way. I want to be your sub, learning how to be good at it with you. I want kisses with our cuddles."

Her soft smile made him think that she liked his ideas.

"I want to give you all of me." He patted his chest. "In exchange for all of you." He slowly reached up and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

She caught his hand and turned it to kiss his palm. "Thank you for sharing all of that." She beamed at him. "Those are all things I can see us doing, all things I'd enjoy."

"Really?" He almost couldn't speak, he was so relieved. "You want… me?"

"I love you, you sweet cat," she said happily. "Of course I want you."

**Author's Note:**

> Catting or catting about refers to a cat on the prowl for a mate, so it seemed to fit the theme and the story.
> 
> I've decided to skip a couple of prompts I was lukewarm on to maintain sanity. I also have a brand new 9-week-old puppy (she does not yet have a name, we're trying to find it), so it's been a busy weekend. :)
> 
> I'll be returning to "Tickling the Chat's Whiskers" soon.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
